


It's You

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon listed so many reasons why she loves Jeongyeon, a hundred maybe, however, the latter only just have one:because she's Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> To those five people who voted on my twitter poll and those six people who answered my question, this one’s for you. Enjoy!

“So, why do you love Jeongyeon?”

First off, if it is a normal person who is about to answer that kind of question, the first thing that will come to their mind is that _does it require reasons why do you love a certain someone? Don’t you love someone just because? With no particular reason?_ However, this is Nayeon, the Im Nayeon who likes to talk so much when it interests her, who likes to show off for the one she loves, who likes to express her gratitude and love especially to those who are special to her. Normal Nayeon will immediately answer with a smile on her face and adoring eyes, will see the excitement in her whole being right away, however, the Nayeon that is in front of Chaeyoung today has a different aura, someone that is way too serious as if thinking of an answer to a hard math problem, as if thinking of a solution to a life problem and Chaeyoung doesn’t know how to react right after she asked that to her older friend.

“You know what, never mind, it’s okay if--”

She stopped from blabbing things when she felt a hand on her arms and immediately saw Nayeon smiling so sweetly at her, feeling like being on a cloud nine and saw an angel because of her fascinated eyes.

“No, no. It’s just that I can’t think of the right words to describe the answer, or should I put it into reasons? I… I don’t know”

That made Chaeyoung chuckle because this is as if the first time she saw the girl actually out of words for the love of her life, as if doesn’t know the answer to a recitation in the classroom. She just nodded, waits for the other to arrange her thoughts and answer her random question at midnight, killing some time because both can’t sleep and just decided to stay at Chaeyoung and Mina’s balcony overlooking the whole city and feeling the warmth of the night.

“ **There’s something about her personality** that I cannot explain. She has that duality that only her can possess. One moment she’s sweet and caring and cuddle with you, then the next she denies everything about that, denies that she doesn’t want affection from others when she’s truly a softie inside especially to dogs, Chaeyoung. Especially to dogs.”

They both laugh, but immediately covered their mouths or Mina will wake up from her deep sleep and scold them because it’s already past midnight and yet they are still outside.

Nayeon remember that one time when she jokingly asked Jeongyeon in front of her and their dog, Nanan, _“whom you love the most? Me or Nanan?”_ and the girl immediately answered Nanan and continues to cuddle with her and acts cute with the dog, pouring her whole attention onto her while her girlfriend is sulkying.

“Since you love Nanan more than me, I’ll leave this apartment already. I’m breaking up with you, Jeongie!”

She shouted, looking at the two still in their own world and so Nayeon decided to go in front of the door and shouted once more.

“I’m going, Jeongie! I’m really going! I won’t have any second thoughts on leaving!”

“Take care!”

Jeongyeon chuckled as she answered and continued on babying the cute poodle in her arms.

“Argh! Why did you love our dog more than me?”

She started acting like crying, trying to ask some attention from her girlfriend as if like a dog asking for her owner’s undivided attention.

“Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo. Our Nanan wants to go outside and take a walk with her two Moms?”

As if the dog understands Jeongyeon’s question, it barked and turned her head to Nayeon which made the latter pout and earned a giggle from Jeongyeon.

“Let’s go, Nabongs”

It’s really a cute memory and Nayeon thinks she is now composed to ask Chaeyoung’s question and so she continued.

“ **She’s funny** , that’s why I love her. We all know that she likes to crack jokes and laugh with openly wide mouth of hers even thought there’s nothing funny. She’s like you, though. But I love her more, sorry”

They both giggled, Chaeyoung nodded as a message that it’s understandable, that she has a similar humor with Jeongyeon and that Nayeon loves the girl more than her.

“Nabongs, what do you call a pig that does karate?”

Nayeon frowned, thinking if her girlfriend is up to something again or not. She just plainly asked the question back.

“What?”

“A pork chop.”

Jeongyeon started chuckling, scrolled on her phone, before asking her girlfriend again just after a few seconds.

“Nabongs, why does a bike fell over?”

“Why?”

“Because it was two tired”

Nayeon acted like laughing, seeing the other slowly adding volume to her laugh. Jeongyeon mentioned another one.

“Nabongs, what do you call a fish without eyes?”

“What?”

“fsh”

The girl rolled her eyes, was about to go back to what she is doing her phone when Jeongyeon continued throwing some jokes.

“Where do you bring horses that are sick?”

“Where?”

“To the _horse_ pital”

“Nonsense”

That response will not stop Jeongyeon from continuing though, and so she proceeded.

“Why are frogs are so happy?”

“Why?”

“Because they eat whatever bugs them”

That’s when Jeongyeon laughed so hard, with her mouth open widely and Nayeon can’t take it anymore, laughed with her not because of the joke, but because of the person who made the joke.

Nayeon knows that Jeongyeon’s jokes are so corny, but she really loves it when the girl laughs with her eyes almost closed and her mouth like that, it feels like she’s really enjoying herself, the little moments about life, and she wants to protect that smile, that laugh, that happiness of her forever because it is precious, it is one-of-a-kind.

“ **She’s also a big tease, but is actually caring and kind and nice** , and I really love that about her. I mean, the _duality_ , Chaeng”

Chaeyoung refers to Nayeon as that whipped person for Jeongyeon and it can already be a self-explanatory because whenever she talks about the girl, it is as if she talks about her whole world, her whole universe, _and indeed, she is._

Jeongyeon will always tease Nayeon, acting that she will push her into a trap, or jokes about insects flying and crawling beside or near her, or will not hold her hand when the other said that she’s scared of the ride or crossing the street, or will announce that she did not get anything Nayeon had told her to buy, when in fact it was already placed neatly in their kitchen cabinet.

Even without Nayeon’s instructions and reminders and whining and pouting, she had already done anything the girl asked her to, simply because she just wants the best for her, for them.

“Did you buy me some ice cream?”

Jeongyeon was just entering their apartment with some bags on her hand and that is the first thing that came off Nayeon’s mouth that made her chuckle.

“I’m home, Nabongs. I didn’t buy your ice cream”

She went straight to their refrigerator and put a tub of ice cream that made her girlfriend run towards it and check if it’s the flavor she wants to eat at the moment.

“Why is there no chocolate flavor here, just pistachio? I hate you Jeongieee~”

She started whining again, but Jeongyeon did not say a word, instead put her hand at the further back of their freezer to give Nayeon her favorite ice cream.

“You’re not finding enough, Ms. Im”

She said in an attractive, soft voice while looking straight directly into Nayeon’s eyes with such twinkling eyes that made the latter plead her eyes and pout.

“You bought my favorite, thanks Jeongie”

“So am I not your favorite anymore?”

“Silly. You will always be my number one, you fool”

It’s just one of those hundreds or thousand scenarios where Jeongyeon has always been a tease, but is actually similar to being a tsundere. The girl is so kind to her, never letting any insects near from her, never letting her hungry and angry, never letting her feel guilty and sleep with heavy, bothering feelings. The girl is so nice to her for giving her almost everything she wants, giving her everything she needs.

“I love her for her **quirkiness**. Sometimes we can’t understand her, but at the same time we still do, I mean, you get it, Chaeng? She’s unusually attractive and really interesting for me”

There is one time when Jengyeon was awake for 24 hours straight for finishing a big box of Legos because she promised herself that she will not stop until she finally built the whole thing. Nayeon can remember how Mina cheered her up because apparently they are both fond of doing those things and it slowly became an addictive hobby of theirs that made their girlfriends just chuckle and supports them to what makes them happy and satisfied.

There is also one time when she doesn’t want to sleep in their bedroom because she keeps on having nightmares for 3 consecutive nights already and so the solution she thought of was to sleep at the couch at their living room for the next few days and of course, Nayeon won’t agree with it, that’s why she insisted on the idea.

“If you’ll sleep here tonight, then I’m sleeping here with you. Period.”

“Nabongs, it’s cold here, just stay in our bedroom”

“I’ll bring tons of our blankets, Jeongie. We will never feel cold here”

Well, guess what? They slept on the couch while cuddling that night and Jeongyeon thankfully did not get any nightmares that night, whispered her thanks to Nayeon who is sleeping peacefully (read: chaotic) beside her because maybe the girl helped her have a good night’s sleep even without the comfort of their very own bed.

“Jeongyeon’s **selfless**. She’s really selfless to the point that I sometimes just can hear her sobs and feel the heaviness in her because she’s been taken for granted. It’s okay for her if she has so many workloads, if her seniors disrespects her, if her juniors doesn’t obey her. It’s okay for her as long as she does her job right, as long as she can provide for herself, for our daily expenses. I love her for being that strong woman, being selfless for the sake of others”

They stayed silent for a while, Nayeon somehow feeling the pain her girlfriend experience every time she needs to be the tougher one and cannot help but just to understand and be with her and hold her hand and cheer her up because it’s what she needs. Nayeon is enough for Jeongyeon to fight the battle.

“I love that **she’s actually a softie inside**. She may act tough and brave in everything she faces in life, but when it’s actually just the two of us, in soft and delicate hours, she will just sob for a moment before telling me how _fucked_ up life is, but is grateful that we have each other. I really love that part, I really love her when she does that.”

Soft and delicate hours Nayeon was talking about is during past midnight after binge-watching a Netflix series and decided to immediately turn off the television and listen to the insects outside their apartment and feel the comfort and warmth of each other. Nayeon is mostly the one who picks a series they will watch and therefore it includes romance and drama that can or cannot affect their emotions afterwards, and for that night, they were both affected. Jeongyeon sobbed right away when Nayeon wrapped her arms around her and settled her head to the girl’s chest listening to her heart beat.

“Thank you for always being there, Nabongs. Thank you for always saving me”

It will start at a simple thank you, but it’s not just as _simple_ as that, because for Nayeon it has that something behind that, something that she can feel is sincere, is honest. And it will truly, always melt Nayeon’s heart when Jeongyeon goes like that, when she decided to be vocal about her emotions and be serious at the middle of the night.

“I’m really grateful to have you. You know that, right? I love you that much”

She kissed Nayeon’s head and the latter just feel the moment, cherishing every second because it is indeed always special to her.

“Anything for you, Jeongie. Anything for you, always.”

They will always melt into each other’s arms, particularly in times when one or two of them are too tired from the outside world and just want to come home and feel the comfort and warmth only them can bring.

“She’s **understanding** and that’s why I love her.”

Nayeon earned a nod from Chaeyoung and continued to remember those times when the former was selfish, was thinking of other things other than their relationship and she will never forget how Jeongyeon managed it all, how she just understood everything.

She always understands why Nayeon sometimes comes home late because of office workload, when she comes home with a reek of alcohol because her officemates forced her to drink on a company dinner, when she comes home and will throw up right after she entered their place and Jeongyeon needs to take care of her and the mess she made, when she comes home and doesn’t want to talk everything happened to her day and Jeongyeon just patiently waits until Nayeon is ready to open herself and just pour all her emotions to her partner.

She always understands why Nayeon is sometimes thinking if she is a great girlfriend for her, if she is enough, if she is deserving of all the love and appreciation she receives from her partner and Jeongyeon will immediately hug her so tight, _so you can feel all my love that is only meant for you_ and that’s when Nayeon realizes, Jeongyeon has been always the one for her, ever since then.

Jeongyeon has been always a good, understand girlfriend to Nayeon and the latter will always be grateful of that fact. She is mostly always the one who understands rather than to act up, and when in times that it’s Jeongyeon’s turn to feel wasted and lost and something related to that, Nayeon understands, will always be there, no matter what happens.

“She’s **always there to listen and just stay** , Chaeng. Even if I push her away, she does not go anywhere, instead, just stick by my side and I love her, I really love her for not having any second thoughts on leaving and not listening”

And it’s true, because no matter what happens, even if the world turn its back to Nayeon, or to the both of them, Jeongyeon will always be the one left by Nayeon’s side.

“I will never, ever let you go, Nayeon. Remember that.”

It’s when Nayeon questions herself, if she really deserves that kind of treatment, the fact that Jeongyeon almost gives her everything she needs and wants even though she’s not asking for it.

Jeongyeon is there to stay, in any circumstances. She’s there even if Nayeon insisted on breaking up because she’s thinking of herself more than her and their relationship. She’s there even if Nayeon’s being attacked by her insecurities and negativity. She’s there when the girl feels alone, feels lost, feels not enough, feels like she’s not wanted, feels like she doesn’t belong to anywhere and doesn’t deserve everything she receives.

Jeongyeon is there to listen, in any circumstances. She’s there to listen Nayeon’s unending, interesting stories. She’s there to listen even if she’s tired from work, busy from upcoming deadlines, cannot think straight for the upcoming project proposals. She’s there to listen in public places, in private spaces. She’s there to listen, will not judge, and will just smile all throughout the whole moment of how adorable her girlfriend talks about her day, sometimes also feel the madness and anger when she had a bad day and will immediately comfort her.

Jeongyeon is there, always there, will be there to comfort, to listen, to stay, to give, to love, to appreciate, to support, to cheer, to provide everything Nayeon wants, needs, and deserves.

“Jeongyeon is **perfect**. No other explanations. She’s perfect in every way, especially in my eyes, Chaeyoung.”

Nayeon gave the younger girl a sweet smile, one that Chaeyoung immediately recognizes as the one the former always gives when she talks about the love of her life.

“And **I love her for everything** , beyond all the things I have mentioned simply because she’s Jeongyeon, my soulmate, my partner”

As the night goes deeper, it goes the same with all the realizations Nayeon had at that very moment. She is beyond grateful for having Jeongyeon in her life because she continues on being a better version of not just as a girlfriend and as herself, but also as a person around the people they know. Nayeon is truly grateful for her.

“I can list a hundred or thousand of reasons why I love Jeongyeon, but I think we will not be finished if I discuss it all until morning.”

“Whipped”

They both laugh and decided to finally clean up and head back inside to have some rest or else their girlfriends will get mad for staying up so late when they can just continue their talk at the morning. That night (dawn, technically), Nayeon slept soundly knowing that they both have each other, forever and always.

“Why do you love Nayeon?”

Chaeyoung asked the same thing to Jeongyeon on a different day when they were walking down the streets going to their dates waiting for them for at least 30 minutes already. Unlike Nayeon, the girl beside her doesn’t hesitate to answer, immediately has that genuine, warm smile she can offer that moment and answered.

“Because she’s Nayeon.”

No other reasons, no other flowery words. Jeongyeon loves Nayeon because it’s her, in different circumstances, in any ways.

**Author's Note:**

> 2Yeon deserves fluff, I know ㅋㅋ (credits to the jokes I used, I’m really not good at it, sorry huhu)
> 
> more fluff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428332)


End file.
